High School
by jessicaj55567
Summary: Ally a secret agent working for the goverment Austin the most popular guy in school is it so bad to fall in love? i don't know you tell me she just wanted to fit in but seeing him made her heart skip a beat and something else she couldn't explain rated M for now but i'll see it might change PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY


**This is my new story so I really hope that you will like this because I've been thinking a lot about this also this is re-edited because there were a lot of spelling mistakes here **

**Ally Dawson**

High School whats that? oh yeah right a place of hell like who wants to spend seven hours in a building learning stuff that you won't use half of it at all in life, Because life is not simple I would know

Hi my name is Allison Dawson I'm 17 years old , I worked with my parents as a secret agent for the Government ,my parents died 2 years ago while on a mission, I wanted to quit but they need me after my parents died I'm the best they have I trained with two of the worlds best agents my parents...

but this year I am being made to attend high school yay! (note the sarcasm here) I don't even like the word school how the fuck am I going to survive in that place , I graduated from Oxford at 14 yeah pretty young I know but I don't have any regrets, But if I was going to fit in I have to do what every teenager does that is attend high and my best friend Trish says it will be good for me I know her since i was a kid and she will be going to school with me yay now that part is fun

I have to tell you the truth I am actually scared, I have been working so I don't remember how school works anymore it's been a while , I just want to fit in I don't want to be a nerd but I don't want to be popular either, I guess you could say that I'm a very complicated person but once you get to know me , you will understand me better

I woke up at 5 a.m I got a shower and wrapped myself in a towel before walking into my room to look for clothes to wear I settled for black skinny jeans with a white tank top and my black leather jacket I dried my hair and did my make-up I hate wearing it but I didn't get much sleep last night so I had to make my face human

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was time for me to go, I ran out and got into my car I wanted a coffee so I decided to head to Starbucks , I stopped at the traffic light I pulled my windows down because boy it was hot today I heard a few whistles coming from the car beside me, I turned to them and winked at the guys

I thought that I heard a girlish scream coming from the car, the light turned green and I sped off , I looked into my mirror and saw that they were heading towards the direction of the school so I guess I'll get to see them , Not that i give a shit about boys but like seriously I need some love in my life it's been a while if you know what im saying...

I pulled up to the school 25 minutes later in my white BMW m4 I swear I could see every jock drooling over my car, the windows were tinted and pulled up so no-one saw my face I saw the boys that were at the traffic lights sitting by one of the cars , but out of all of them only one caught my eye...

he had blond hair, wearing blue skinny jeans with black high tops a simple white tee with a blue and grey varsity jacket , well would you look at that I just found the popular group I cut the engine and got my bag that was on the passenger seat and got out I could feel people's eyes on me and that is some creepy shit I straightened out and look around for a moment

There she was the small yet feisty Latina, her hair was black and curly she was wearing black legging with cheetah print vans and a cheetah print top , If you didn't catch on that's my best friend Trisha or if your her friend call her Trish she was standing with the popular group having a shouting war with a red-head

I started to make my way over to the door I didn't want to disturb her since she was in school mode, I was stopped by her calling me over making the popular's whisper and some eyes go all wierd and wide and that creeps me out yes I know a lot of things creep me out but hey can you blame me I'm shy :) I started to walk ove and Trish met me half way

'' Ally '' Trish squealed running over to me and bringing me into a bone crushing hug

" Jesus Trish can you let me breath please " I asked because she was cutting out my breathing the girl might be small but she is strong, I wish she worked with me

'' Sorry '' she mumbled letting me go I laughed and fixed my jacket that was half way down my arms

" So whats your name hottie '' A brunette asked he's cute but I swear his flirting skills are so fucking lame, maybe if he tried something else that might have worked

'' That's Ally we've been friends for years '' Trish said before I could but in she started rambling on how we went on vacation that half of them were actually made up I swear who the fuck goes shopping on mountains let's be real here Trisha

" Alright Trish I really think they get it '' I said slapping a hand over her mouth I could feel her frown I took my hand away and gave her a _Seriously-shopping-on-mountins- _look she burst out laughing making me chuckle and leaving everyone else confused

I could feel his eyes on me. Everyone else was still looking at us well "me"

" I'm Austin '' Damn that voice shit am I getting wet slap yourself you're not

'' Nice to meet you Austin '' I relied with a smile

"I'm Dez " The red-head said jumping around , I started to feel uncomfortable so I decided to leave


End file.
